We're Here
by happygirl57
Summary: Carlos has a bad dream, and he's scared that his brothers will leave him. His "brothers", being the good friends they are, are there to comfort him. Cute little one-shot I wrote. NO SLASH.


**Happy National BTR day! Yeah, I know it's not a real holiday, but it should totally be one. For those of you who didn't realize/ don't know, today is the one year anniversary since Big Time Rush released their first album. How exciting is that? **

**This is shorter than it was meant to be, but I'm proud of it. I tried to make it more fluffy than angsty/hurt/comfort, but I guess it didn't turn out that way in the end. Huh. I guess I'll never learn.**

**Anyways, I thought this was cute and I really hope you all like it.**

**AN: I, sadly, don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Kenny? Kenny, wake up," Carlos whispers, nudging and poking Kendall's sides, "Kenny?"<p>

"No, Mommy, I don't wanna go to school yet. No, Mommy," Kendall groans, whining as his eyes crack open. "Wha-?"

No matter how upset he was, Carlos couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "Kenny, please. It's important," Carlos pleads, a small, crystal tear slipping down his tan face.

"Carlos?" he asks confused, "What- what are you doing here? At-," he pauses, glancing at the clock briefly, "at three in the morning?"

Carlos, though Kendall cannot see him clearly, blushes and ducks away, wiping a few tears away. "I-I had a bad dream, Kenny."

"You had a bad dream? What happened, buddy?" he whispers, careful not to awaken Logan who was snuggled up in bed across from him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Carlos asks sheepishly.

"C'mere." Kendall tells him, scooting over so Carlos has space. He curls up against him, burying his face into Kendall's cushiony pillows. "Do you want to talk about it, bud?" His arm instinctively wraps around Carlos' shoulder, pulling him close to his own body.

"I had a dream that we were all mad at each other, and then we weren't friends anymore. Big Time Rush was over just because we got into a fight. Then we never spoke to each other again, and then- then I found out that you all died, and I-I-," Carlos blubbered, sobbing into Kendall's chest as the taller boy soothingly rubbed his back.

"Shhh. I got you buddy, I got you."

"Kendall? What time is it?" James asked sleepily, leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. Clearly, Carlos' cries had woken up both the brunettes because Logan was not slowly making his way over to them as well.

"What happened, buddy? Are you okay?" Logan asks, leaning over Kendall so he can come closer to Carlos. Realization hits him, "You had a bad dream didn't you?" Carlos nods sadly against Kendall's chest, still crying.

But before James can ask what happened, Kendall grabs one of Carlos' hands as James grabs the other one. "We're okay, see? We're not dead, and I promise, I'll never leave you."

"You're wrong, Kendall," James interjects, "none of us will _ever_ leave each other, you're not going to be the only one to make that promise."

Kendall smirks. "Yeah, I know. Nothing will _ever_ tear us apart." He hugs them all, ruffling his brothers' brown tufts of hair gently. "And as for BTR… we're far from over. No fight will ever be bad enough to make us break up. We just started BTR," he says as he glances at the clock again. 3:15 AM. "In fact, do you guys know what today is?" he asks, lifting Carlos' head with his index finger so his tear filled eyes were locked with his.

"No, I don't know," he answers truthfully, his voice cracking a bit.

"Today… is the one year anniversary of the release of our first album. See? We're only at the beginning, we have so much planned for us, how exciting is that?" he asks, squirming and wiggling a bit out of excitement.

A smile graces all of their lips. "I know. We've come so far."

Carlos still looks unsure. "Promise that you guys won't leave me?"

Logan smiles. "We promise, Carlitos. Brothers never leave brothers behind, right? Nothing in your dream is going to come true, I promise. C'mere." Logan says as he pulls Carlos and all the others in a loving but bone-crushing hug.

"Now," James reaches up and wipes away Carlos' tears, "stop crying, because we're all right here." Carlos sniffles, looking up to meet the shining eyes of his brothers.

"I love you, guys," Carlos blubbers, a small smile playing on his lips.

"We love you, too, buddy," they say, "we love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. I would love to know what you guys think. Please review?<strong>

**Good night everyone.**


End file.
